


О бесценном общественном мнении

by CrazyGhost, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGhost/pseuds/CrazyGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Иногда всё совсем не так, как кажется на первый взгляд.





	О бесценном общественном мнении

Трискелион гудит уже неделю –  
Они втроём!.. Как? Что? Не может быть!..  
А Фьюри? Хилл? Они куда глядели?  
А Картер? Как он мог забыть?  
  
Ох, Капитан Америка!.. Как можно?..  
Пригрел змею – двух даже! – на груди.  
Они же, будет только чуть возможность,  
Его подставят, к бабке не ходи!  
  
Убийца-киборг с хэндлером из Гидры!  
Двойной агент? Да не смешите – врёт…  
Принудил, обманул его, как видно…  
Уж этот ренегат не пропадёт!  
  
Тут явно дело тёмное, не зря же  
Кэп бился за обоих на суде.  
И этот Баки… друг погибший… Как же!  
Как будто может быть такое где!  
  
Наивный, верит… за его спиною  
Их не достать никак и никогда!  
Ведь славою своей он их прикроет  
От мести… нет – возмездия! Беда…  
  
Общественность шипит – такие пятна…  
Как отмываться будешь, Капитан?  
А может, как-то отыграть обратно?  
И расстрелять? Или хотя бы в Рафт…  
  
Заткнитесь, сплетники – им, в общем, параллельно,  
На ваше мнение им просто наплевать,  
Они уже не мыслят быть отдельно  
И снова в игры ваши глупые играть.  
  
Вам не узнать, насколько нынче круче  
У Капитана настроенья взлёт,  
Когда, бывает, слышит он, как в душе<  
Фальшиво утром «ренегат» поёт.  
  
И в кухне пляшут солнечные пятна,  
Под зеркалом лежат жетоны в ряд…  
И сонный «киборг» дуется – на завтрак  
Опять омлет… А надо б шоколад!  
  
И «гордость нации» с мордахой шкодной  
Пытается стащить с плиты бекон  
И огребает командирский твёрдый  
Спины чуть ниже щедрый пропиздон.  
  
И лаем требует к себе вниманья  
(Ну, вспомнили, кто здесь главней всего?  
Кто на конкретной кухне тут хозяин?)  
Их той-терьер по кличке Существо*.  
  
…Закончен день. Они уже привычно  
Снимают маски – перерыв в игре…  
И «киборг отмороженный» мурлычет,  
Валяясь вечером в гостиной на ковре.  
  
А ночью, доверяя без оглядки,  
Сворачиваясь под рукой клубком,  
Суёт в ладони ледяные пятки –  
Опять, зараза, шлялся босиком.  
  
А сонный Брок, обняв его покрепче,  
Укутав плотно в одеяла край,  
С улыбкой гладит, грея, хрипло шепчет:  
«Разбудишь Стива – врежу, раздолбай».  
  
...И вновь они идут по коридорам –  
Счастливый Капитан, с ним рядом Барнс:  
«Кого убить?». Чеканит шаг Кроссбоунз  
С кривой ухмылкой: «Ну-ка, Зимний – фас!»  
  
Пусть стелется за ними следом шёпот,  
Они пройдут везде к плечу плечом.  
Ах, сплетники, забейте мысли в жопу –  
Они втроём. И покупают дом.

**Author's Note:**

> *Той-терьер Существо – этот собак целиком и полностью принадлежит Крошке Винни aka kiriko-kun и залез сюда сам, шуганув моего кота), прошу хозяина приструнить своего собакина, ибо меня он не слушает, чесслово)


End file.
